Servant of Evil
by Komikanimasi
Summary: "..kimi wa oujo, boku wa meshitsukai unmei wakatsu aware na futago kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru.." "..You're the Princess, and I'm your servant. We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate. If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you.."


**Servant of Evil**

Disclaimer :

**Vocaloid ©** **Yamaha Production**

**Servant of Evil ©** **Belle Zhi Sapphire**

Genre :

**Angst, Family, Romance**

Rated :

**T**

Character :

**Rin, Len, Kaito, Miku, Miki**

* * *

Servant of Evil ~  
**"..kimi wa oujo, boku wa meshitsukai  
unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba  
boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru.."  
**  
_"..You're the Princess, and I'm your servant.  
We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate.  
If it's to protect you,  
I'll become evil for you.."_

* * *

Dahulu kala ada sebuah kerajaan yang dipimpin seorang Raja yang sangat kejam.  
Kerajaan itu bernama Yellow Kingdom.  
Saat itu, Raja tersebut didampingi oleh seorang Ratu yang baik hati.  
Beliau melahirkan dua orang anak kembar laki laki dan perempuan, yang kemudian diberi nama Rin dan Len.

**kitai no naka bokura wa umareta  
shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane  
otonatachi no katte na tsugou de  
bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa**

_We were born into the world carrying others' expectations,  
and blessed by the sound of the church's bells.  
By the adults' own convenient arrangement,  
our future was split into two.  
_  
Sayangnya, pada masa tersebut, adanya anak kembar yang memimpin dalam kerajaan dianggap akan membawa bencana.  
Oleh karena itu, salah satu dari mereka harus 'dipecat' sebagai anak.  
Sedangkan ibu yang melahirkan anak kembar harus dibunuh.  
Setelah kematian sang Ratu, tidak lama kemudian sang Raja pun terserang sebuah penyakit dan akhirnya meninggal dunia.

Bagimana dengan nasib si kembar?  
Len yang laki laki, akhirnya dijadikan "pelayan" yang bekerja untuk Rin, kembarannya sendiri, sedangkan Rin diangkat sebagai pemimpin kerajaan tersebut walau usianya masih sangat muda.  
Selama 14 tahun, Len 'The Servant" setia menemani dan melindungi sang Putri.  
Putri Rin mewarisi watak ayahnya yang keras dan kejam, sehingga ia memimpin kerajaan dengan penuh kekejaman. Rakyat dibuat menderita dengan adanya Pajak yang tinggi.  
Banyak sekali yang membenci sang Putri, namun mereka tanpa daya sehingga hanya bisa diam.

Len mewarisi watak ibunya yang lembut dan baik hati.  
Namun rasa sayangnya pada Rin membuat ia bersedia melakukan apapun demi sang Putri, walau dengan begitu ia akan menjadi seseorang yang kejam.  
Ia selalu melindungi Rin dari bahaya yang mungkin mengancam nyawa sang Putri.  
Ia selalu ingin melihat Rin bahagia walaupun ia tahu bahwa tindakan sang Putri itu salah.

**tatoe sekai no subete ga  
kimi no teki ni narou to mo  
boku ga kimi o mamoru kara  
kimi wa soko de waratte ite**

_Even if all of the world  
should become your enemy,  
I will still protect you,  
so just be there smiling and laughing_

Len yang menjadi The Servant pun selalu melakukan apapun yang diinginkan oleh Rin.

**kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba  
boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru**

_You're the Princess, and I'm your servant.  
We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate.  
I'm willing to become evil for you,  
if only so that I could protect you._

Sekalipun itu harus membunuh seseorang, Len akan melakukannya, demi sang Putri yang amat disayanginya sebagai adik.

**tonari no kuni e dekaketa toki ni  
machi de mikaketa midori no ano ko  
sono yasashige na koe to egao ni  
hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita**

_When I visited the neighboring country  
I happened to see a green girl walking in the city  
With her kind voice and smiling face,  
I fell in love with her at first sight._

Suatu hari, Len diutus untuk datang mengunjungi kerajaan Biru yang dipimpin oleh Pangeran Kaito.  
Ia mengirimkan surat dari Putri Rin yang isinya permintaan untuk memimpin kerajaan bersama.  
Tapi saat itu Pangeran Kaito menolak, karena ia telah mencintai seorang Putri dari kerajaan Hijau yang bernama Putri Miku. Pangeran Kaito pun sebenarnya tidak menyukai Putri Rin karena kekejamannya.

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya Len melihat seseorang yang begitu cantik dan penuh kebaikan, bersuara lembut, serta memiliki senyum yang begitu tulus. Dialah Putri Miku.  
Len mulai jatuh cinta pada gadis tersebut.

**dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto  
keshite hoshii to negau nara  
boku wa sore ni kotaeyou  
doushite? namida ga tomaranai **

_But if the Princess,  
Wishes that girl to die  
so I will answer that  
But just why my tears won't stop?_

Putri Rin sangat marah mendengar penolakan tersebut. Ia merasa sakit hati dan mulai membenci Putri Miku karena dianggap telah merebut Pangeran Kaito darinya.  
Dengan penuh kebencian, ia memerintahkan kepada The Servant untuk membunuh Putri Miku.  
Len sangat terkejut sekaligus sedih mendengar permintaan sang Putri.  
Di salah satu sisi, ia tidak ingin melihat saudarinya itu menangis, ia tidak ingin sang Putri kecewa. Ia ingin sang Putri selalu bahagia.  
Tapi di sisi lain, ia tidak sanggup jika harus membunuh orang yang dicintainya.  
Namun akhirnya, karena ingin membuat sang Putri bahagia, ia pun membunuh Putri Miku  
meski setelah itu, Len tidak dapat menghentikan air matanya yang jatuh.

**kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago  
"kyou no oyatsu wa BURIOSSHU da yo"  
kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau**

_You're the Lady, and I'm your servant.  
Destiny divided two lovely twins  
"Today's snack will be brioche."  
You happily smile, with such innocence._

Setelah kematian Putri Miku, sang Putri pun merasa puas.  
Namun ia masih kecewa karena Pangeran Kaito belum berhasil ia dapatkan.  
Hari hari yang berat pun dilalui Len dengan kesedihan yang sama sekali tidak ia tampakkan di hadapan sang Putri.  
Karena demi sang Putri, ia telah berjanji untuk melakukan apapun..

**mou sugu kono kuni wa owaru darou  
ikareru kokumintachi no te de  
kore ga mukui da to iu no naraba  
boku wa aete sore ni sakaraou **

_Before long, the angry townspeople  
Will probably overthrow us  
If this is what they call "retribution",  
then let me take upon myself to defy it._

Selang waktu berlalu semenjak kematian Putri Miku, tersiar kabar bahwa Putri Rin-lah penyebab kematiannya.  
Rakyat pun menjadi marah, tidak hanya penduduk kerajaan Kuning saja, namun Pangeran Kaito pun juga sangat marah sehingga ia mengutus seorang panglima perang bernama Miki untuk menyerang kerajaan Kuning dan membunuh sang Putri.  
Rakyat dan sang Panglima pun menyerang Istana, mereka mencari Putri Rin untuk ditangkap dan dibunuh.  
Mereka sudah muak dengan pemerintahan sang Putri yang tidak manusiawi.

**"hora boku no fuku o kashite ageru"  
"kore o kite sugu o-nigenasai"  
"daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo"  
"kitto dare ni mo wakaranai sa" **

_"Here, I'll lend you my clothes."  
"Wear them and immediately start escaping."  
"It's fine. We're twins, no one will notice"  
"Nobody will be able to tell the difference."_

Kepanikan melanda sang Putri dan The Servant. Mereka ingin melarikan diri, namun mereka yakin pasti akan tertangkap.  
Tiba tiba, Len berkata kepada sang Putri.  
"Ini, pakailah pakaianku dan cepatlah pergi dari sini!"  
Sang Putri yang ketakutan pun menerima pakaian tersebut dan memakainya.  
Sementara Len mengenakan gaun milik sang Putri, dan ia pun menggerai rambutnya.

"Tidak apa apa, kita kan kembar. Tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan.  
Cepatlah pergi dari sini!"

**boku wa oujo kimi wa toubousha  
unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago  
kimi o aku da to iu no naraba  
boku datte onaji chi ga nagarete'ru**

_I'm now the queen, and you're the fugitive.  
Destiny dividet sad twins  
If they must call you evil,  
then, I also have the same evil blood running._

Len yang begitu menyayangi adik nya tidak akan pernah membiarkan sang Putri itu terluka.  
Ia akan melakukan apapun demi melindunginya, termasuk dengan menyamar sebagai sang Putri.  
Dengan begitu, rakyat yang menangkapnya tidak akan tahu bahwa sebenarnya sang Putri telah menyelamatkan diri.

sang Putri berhasil melarikan diri dari kejaran pasukan tersebut, namun Len ditangkap.  
Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa putri yang mereka cari sebenarnya sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat.  
Len kemudian dikurung selama beberapa hari seraya menunggu datangnya hari dimana ia harus dibunuh dihadapan rakyat.

**mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni  
akugyaku-hidou no oukoku no  
chouten ni kunrin shite'ta  
totemo kawaii boku no kyoudai**

_Once upon a time,  
there was a queen, my cute sibling,  
who used to reign at the top  
of a savage and ruthless kingdom. _

**tatoe sekai no subete ga (tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite)  
kimi no teki ni narou to mo (owari o tsugeru kane ga naru)  
boku ga kimi o mamoru kara (minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu)  
kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite (kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse o iu)  
**  
_Even if all the world (Finally, the time has come,)  
should become your enemy, (as the bell's sound signals the end.)  
I will still protect you, (Not even bothering to look at the crowd)  
so you just be happy somewhere else. (you utter my favorite phrase.)  
_  
Hari itupun tiba, sang pelayan dibawa ke pusat kota untuk melangsungkan hukuman mati.  
Sang Putri yang menyamar pun datang ke tempat tersebut untuk menyaksikan saudaranya yang akan dihukum.  
Putri Rin sangat sedih karena akan kehilangan satu satunya orang yang selalu melindunginya, tapi ia ketakutan dan tidak dapat berbuat apa apa.  
Len yang berada dalam pasung, menampilkan sebuah senyum yang amat mengerikan.  
Ia benar benar terlihat seperti sang Putri.

Len telah siap menerima hukuman tersebut..

Akhirnya bel pun berbunyi, menandakan bahwa tibalah saatnya hukuman dimulai.  
Panglima Miki menghunuskan pedangnya tepat di leher The Servant...

Sang Putri hanya dapat memekik tertahan melihat hal tersebut.  
Kini ia sendirian..

Sekarang, Len sudah tidak ada.  
Tidak ada lagi yang akan melindungi sang Putri.  
Akhirnya sang Putri pun hidup dalam kesendirian dan kesedihan.

* * *

**moshimo umarekawareru naraba  
sono toki wa mata asonde ne**

_If we could be reborn in our next life,  
at that time, I'd like to play with you again.._

-Fin-

* * *

Link Forum: ht*tp:/*/oniichan*.us*/threads/song-fic-aku-no-meshitsukai-servant-of-evil-by-belle-zhi-sapphire.161/ 


End file.
